1. Field
The present invention relates generally to amusement attractions, such as surfing simulators or other wave machines. More particularly, the present invention relates to large surfing attractions that incorporate one or more inflatable sections or areas and with features directed towards reduction of turbulence of water flow over ride surfaces thereof.